ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Yokio: The Movie
Neo Yokio: The Movie is a 2025 anime-influenced animated Netflix film directed by Ezra Koenig of American rock band Vampire Weekend based on the television show of the same name. Summary TBA. Cast *Jaden Smith as Kaz Kaan *Jude Law as Charles *Tavi Gevinson as Helena St. Tessero *Susan Sarandon as Aunt Agatha *The Kid Mero as Lexy *Desus Nice as Gottlieb *Jason Schwartzman as Arcangelo Corelli *Richard Ayoade as Various *Alexa Chung as Cathy *Willow Smith, Kiernan Shipka and Amandla Stenberg as The Helenists *Steve Buscemi as The Remembrancer *Annet Mahendru as Mila Malevich *Ike Barinholtz as Jeffrey *Stephen Fry as Headmaster *Katy Mixon as Sailor Pellegrino *Nico Muhly as Professor Muhly *Frank Vincent as Uncle Albert *Jamie Foxx as Simon Hammerstein *Rowan Blanchard as Bergdorf Chan *Stephen Fry as Headmaster New Characters *Nicki Minaj as Suze *DJ Khaled as Moses *Barbie Ferreira as Eli *Sean Ryan Fox as Dante *Kingston Foster, Valentina Gordon and Brooklynn Prince as Violet, Rose, and Daisy, The Flower Triplettz *Tori Kelly as Angelette *Danielle Fishel as Derbie *Kyla Kenedy as Darbie *Maya Hawke as Ginnie *Josie Totah as The Metro Princess B-Roll Quotes Jaden Smith (Kaz) *"Oh no, the Helenists." *"What have I done?" *"Helena St. Tessero? Where are you?" *"Are you still there?" *"gasps You're lost!" *"I need to stop the forces of evil from taking over." *"Oh no, it's Violet, Rose and Daisy, the Flower Triplettz." *"Bergdorf Chan! You're here!" The Helenists (Amandla Stenberg, Kiernan Shipka and Willow Smith) *(Stenberg) "Go Helena!" (Shipka) "We love you Helena!" (Smith) "My heart is yours, Helena." *(Shipka) "Kaz, you like Helena, so you shouldn't be angry about Bergdorf Chan nor The Flower Triplettz..." (Smith) "...nor Darbie nor Ginnie nor Derbie nor Angelette..." (Stenberg) "...nor The Metro Princess nor Suzie nor Dante nor Moses nor Eli..." (all) "NOR SAILOR PELLEGRINO!" *(Smith) "Helena is our goddess now." (Stenberg) "We built a shrine for her!" (Shipka) "She deserved better!" The Metro Princess (Josie Totah) *"Your princess is here, Kaz, Helena and the Helenists." *"And you must be?" *"I used to be The Metro Prince, until I got dysphoria so that I can become a girl." *"Actually, my name is Vanessa Wilhemina Diana Elizabeth Harriet Pellegrino Devinette Archelius St. Teveligerino III." *"Alright, Helenists. Now prepare for more power. The power of Helena St. Tessero!" Suze (Nicki Minaj) *"The queen has arrived." *"I am the Metro Queen, Suzanne, also known as, and for short, Suze." *"You used to be Vincent, but now, you're Vanessa. Me and my husband raised you since you were 3 after your parents has been murdered." *"Kaz, meet your new friends. Violet, Rose and Daisy. The Flower Triplettz." The Flower Triplettz *"We're the Flower Triplettz! We're named after different kinds of flowers!" Violet (Kingston Foster) Rose (Valentina Gordon) Daisy (Brooklynn Prince) Derbie (Danielle Fishel) Darbie (Kyla Kenedy) Dante (Sean Ryan Fox) Moses (DJ Khaled) Eli (Barbie Ferreira) Angelette (Tori Kelly) Soundtrack #"Get Your Freak On" - Missy Elliott (trailer music) Trivia Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Movies